1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile communication terminal, and more particularly to a mobile communication terminal for providing a progressive alarm function and a method for the same, in which an alarm time of the terminal can be continually changed after the alarm time is initially set.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobile communication terminals include devices such as PDAs or cell phones that provide telephone or data communication services to users so that they can perform mobile telephone communication or exchange data. Mobile communication terminals have permeated every aspect of life and are used by people of all ages. Along with the development of mobile communication technology, mobile communication terminals provide various menus allowing users to set ring style, ring volume, alarm, phone lock, incoming/outgoing call barring, etc. In particular, the users often use the alarm function for schedule management since they always carry the terminals with them.
FIG. 1 is a flow chart showing a conventional method for setting an alarm in a mobile communication terminal. In the conventional method, the alarm rings once a day at an alarm time set by the user.
As shown in FIG. 1, the mobile communication terminal checks whether an alarm setting mode is selected by the user pressing a corresponding key at step S100. Here, the mobile communication terminal waits until the alarm setting mode is selected. If the alarm setting mode is selected, the mobile communication terminal displays a message requesting that the user input an alarm time at step S110.
After the user inputs an alarm time to be set by pressing a corresponding key sequence at step S120, the mobile communication terminal checks whether an OK key is pressed at step S130. If the OK key is not pressed, the mobile communication terminal returns to the above step S120.
If the OK key is pressed at step S130, the mobile communication terminal sets the alarm time as input by the user, and then at step S140 terminates the alarm setting mode (S140).
According to the conventional method, the mobile communication terminal simply outputs the alarm at a specific or fixed time. Therefore, in order to modify the set alarm time, the user must input details for setting a new alarm time by pressing a long key sequence in the alarm setting menu. Thus, although the conventional alarm function serves as a simple alarm clock that outputs an alarm at a fixed time, a user who is not fully awakened by the alarm will often fall back to sleep before completing the input of the long key sequence required to set a new alarm time.